Jaeverse Wiki
Welcome to Jaeverse! ... ... Wait. What? You don't know what the Jaeverse is? Well, then take a seat. The Jaeverse is a Multiverse, (Multiple Universes) created by, me, Jae Namkyoung. What's so special about me? Hey, nothing really, except that I love to take on different franchises and remake them completely! Tough gig ain't it? Well I don't mind, its a fan project for me, and a labor of love. So sit back, relax and enjoy! The DCU - DC Comics Universe Why the DCU? I (Jae Namkyoung) love, DC Comics and in fact originally I did not plan on revamping the entire DCU, simply started out writing a post 'The Dark Knight,' fan fiction which then led me to think of my favorite DC Comics character: The Black Canary and then I wondered what would the rest of this DCU be like? So what started with just a one paged time line turned into over twenty pages and countless hours of research. I've always said no one can do what DC can do, I mean Crisis anyone? Blackest Night? 52? Like how only, Chuck Norris can kick Chuck Norris in the face to give himself a shave every morning. Only DC Comics can give the best information on DC Comics, so here it is the brief history of DC Comics. "DC Comics is the largest and most diverse English language publisher of comic books in the world. Founded in 1934 as National Allied Publications, the company that would one day become DC Comics virtually created the comic book, publishing the first comic of all original material. Then, in the spring of 1938, the first super hero story appeared in ACTION COMICS #1, introducing SUPERMAN. Other soon-to-be icons would follow, including BATMAN, WONDER WOMAN, GREEN LANTERN, THE FLASH and many others. Today, DC Comics publishes more than 80 titles a month and close to 1000 issues a year. DC has several imprints spanning the gamut of graphic storytelling: The DC Universe is the home of DC's peerless roster of super heroes; Vertigo caters to a more mature, literary readership; WildStorm offers a bold alternative take on heroic and adventure comics; CMX brings some of Japan's best-loved manga to American audiences; and Zuda Comics is DC's innovative web imprint. DC is also the home of MAD Magazine, the best-known humor magazine in America. DC Comics is a division of Time Warner, the largest entertainment company in the world." - DC Comics (www.dccomics.com/about). Star Trek Over five years ago, I started simming which for Trek is play by forum role play, and I started simming with some of my best friends. We had a rule, no canon characters and within the time I was simming we had created our own Star Trek universe. It's a Star Trek universe that I want to now share with everyone else. My passion for Star Trek started when I was twelve spending my nights watching Janeway drawing strength from the character as I went through my own turbulent times. I can now more accurately recall nights watching the Next Generation with my Dad, and later in life watching the Original Series and Deep Space Nine episodes with him. We all know and love Star Trek, a franchise spanning over forty years, and there's no one better who can describe Star Trek better than the man himself, Gene Roddenberry. "It speaks to some basic human needs, that there is a tomorrow - it's not all going to be over in a big flash and a bomb, that the human race is improving, that we have things to be proud of as humans. No, ancient astronauts did not build the pyramids - human beings built them because they're clever and they work hard. And 'Star Trek' is about those things." - Gene Roddenberry, from the "Star Trek" 25th Anniversary special, 1991 And that's what I strive for, when I write my Star Trek, as I'm sure any writer of Trek can tell you, this is exactly what we're looking for, its easier said than done, and I applaud those who can do it, and do it seamlessly. Latest activity Category:Browse